spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob n' Stuff/Ideas
This is a page where PolarKey puts all his ideas down for the spin-off mentioned in the title. You may add your ideas under the fan ideas section too. PolarKey's Ideas * Patrick's First Date - SpongeBob helps Patrick prepare for his first date. * Goodbi - When SpongeBob learns that Squidward is bisexual, he's determined to find him his perfect match. (MADE INTO AN EPISODE) * Waste Time With The Masterpiece - SpongeBob gets a record deal with Spongeco and Squidward would give anything to end it. * Do You Mind? - We go inside our favourite character's minds and see what happens (MADE AS THE WORST EPISODE EVER, THAT'S LITERALLY THE TITLE). * Untitled - SpongeBob, Patrick, Temmie and possibly Squidward (this might be changed into LightBob if actually made) end up getting stuck in caveman times. * Tem Times More Fun - We see how Temmie moved out of Temopolis into Bikini Bottom. * My Hill - SpongeBob and Patrick will do whatever it takes to conquer the hill. (MADE INTO SEASON TWO PREMIERE) * Temmie TV - SpongeBob and the gang make their own TV channel. * Toothpick Crossbows - SpongeBob and Patrick play with their toothpick crossbows (a new craze which will apparently be a fidget spinner's worst nightmare) but get into serious trouble when one of their toothpicks hit someone's eye. (going to be turned into an episode written by Phillydan25) Fan Ideas * Mr. Meme Master - SpongeBob creates his own memes; and they become popular fast! (by SpongeBob13579) * Cash Me Outside - SpongeBob is a guest on Dr. Phil after Squidward reports him for abuse. (by SBCA) * School of E.V.I.L (2 part special) - Plankton decides to join E.V.I.L. and, with help from Man Ray, takes a gang of villains-in-training under his wing to try and take down SpongeBob and company once and for all; Plankton and Man Ray sing "We Are Number One". (Part 1) Temmie must return to his superhero alter-ego to save the day when the rest of the gang gets captured by E.V.I.L. (Part 2) (by Ohmyheck) * Proud Parent Temmie: The Temmie with the egg becomes a proud parent. (WalkingBird) * Temmie and Sonic: Clash Worlds: Temmie sees that Spongebob and all his friends star in Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds, Temmie gets jealous because he's not in it at all, so he tries to copy the series to replace it, using himself as the main character in the series (Soisoisoisoisou) *Temmie and Temmy: Superhoi Saga: Temmie makes a game but it turns out to be a ripoff of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, and it gets famous quick, mostly fans of the famous GBA game (MADE INTO AN EPISODE) *The Evil People Meeting: Robbie Rotten gets invited to the Evil People Meeting along with Cackeletta and Fawful and 1x1x1x1 (a roblox hacker) but it turns out to be Bill Cipher's trap *Throwback Thursday: Patrick plays Graphictoria (a modified version of Roblox's 2009 and 2008 cilent) and won't stop playing it *Throwback Thursday (Ignore the previous Throwback Thursday, this one's better): Patrick starts playing his favorite games as a child and now he can't stop playing them *Chaos: Heck on Bikini Bottom: IDK what the plot should be, but there's a scene that parodies the original 1993 Doom *Paper Tem: Temmie has a newspaper job. (Dragongeek71) *Don't Kill Kenny-Spongebob and Temmie dare Kenny to go 24 hours without getting himself killed(Pluto) (made into WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?) *Spongebob and Henry - After a freak accident with one of Sandy's inventions, SpongeBob winds up in the Henry Stickmin universe. There, he meets the man himself, Henry Stickman. (Stacy54, aka The Henry Stickmin Master) *Tem Rap-Temmie uploads a rap song on Youtube and gets famous quickly *Sagwa and Temmie - (crossover with SpongeBob & Sagwa (series)) Sagwa goes into a portal and goes into a alternative dimension,where she meets Temmie. *A4A (Appreciation for Appreciation) - SpongeBob discovers how people on LittleBigPlanet, Miiverse (formerly as Miiverse is gone) and other stuff usually get appreciated, appreciating others and asking for appreciation in return. So he randomly starts to ask people to like him. Kenny is killed by SpongeBob for saying no, so Temmie must stop him! (by HippyDippyHoop5 (talk) 00:50, March 13, 2018 (UTC)) Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Ideas Category:PolarTem Category:PI